A Letter For You
by Fanfan19
Summary: "...Aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari suka, oke kau bisa mengganti kata-kata 'menyukai' diatas dengan kata-kata 'mencintai'..." Jimin tersenyum saat membaca surat yang Yoongi tulis untuknya. / Jimin x Yoongi / MinYoon! Top!Jimin / Slight Jikook! / RNR, please?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A LETTER FOR YOU**

 **JIMIN X YOONGI**

 **ONESHOOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin terus menyapa setiap permukaan kulit pucat namja bersurai coklat tersebut. Matanya nampak terlihat sayu dan memerah, wajahnya pucat pasih. Ia dengan segala ketakutannya menatap kearah pintu apartemen dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum singkat dan membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. Masuk dengan menggendong seekor anjing kecil dan juga koper yang ia bawa.

"Dia benar-benar tidak kembali." Yoongi menutup pintu apartemennya dan menurunkan anjing jenis _minipomp_ tersebut dari gendongannya. Dia berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh debu dan mulai membersihkannya. Ia tersenyum seraya menatap bingkai foto, disitu terdapat fotonya dan seorang bersurai hitam yang tengah saling merangkul dan tersenyum bersamanya. Tanpa sadar air mata tersebut menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

.

 ** _FLASHBACK._**

Seorang pria bersurai hitam mendekat kearahnya masih dengan pakaian rapih yang lengkap serta jas yang masih menempel dibadan tegapnya, Yoongi masih berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan membuat _gummy_ - _smile '_ nya. "Jimin, maafkan aku tidak datang kepestamu tadi, masuklah-"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , karena mulai sekarang Jungkook menjadi istri yang sah bagiku, maka aku akan tinggal bersamanya. Dan harus meninggalkanmu sendiri, _mian._ " Jimin tidak beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap dalam manik mata Yoongi.

"Ah- tidak apa-apa Jimin. Aku baik-baik saja." Bodoh Yoongi bodoh, kali ini senyumannya tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sejak tadi tergenang.

"Yoongi- _hyung.."_ Jimin mendekat kearahnya dan mengelus pipi merah yang sudah basah.

"Jimin, menjauhlah. Jangan sentuh aku, aku sadar siapa aku. Aku hanya sahabatmu. Astaga berapa kali aku membuat Jungkook bertengkar denganmu dan menangis karena cemburu kau tinggal bersamaku, kurasa ini sudah waktunya.."

" _Hyung_.." Jimin menyela dan mencoba merengkuh tubuh Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi mendorongnya dan menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"...Bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa kali aku memalukan diriku dengan menyatakan perasaanku sendiri padamu. Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun, kau hanya mencintai Jungkook." Yoongi segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum halus dan menghapus air matanya.

Jimin merasa bersalah dan menghela nafasnya menatap Yoongi yang masih terlihat kuat dengan senyuman manisnya walaupun air matanya terus membasahi pipinya. "Tapi _hyung-"_.

"Aigoo ternyata kau masih sama bawelnya dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Sekarang pergilah." Yoongi mengacak surai rambut Jimin dengan gemas.

Jimin dengan tatapan seriusnya menarik lengan Yoongi yang mengacak rambutnya lalu menariknya kepelukan yang terasa hangat bagi Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , _mianhae._ Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan menemuimu dan menghubungimu untuk sesaat, aku tahu betapa lamanya kau mencintaiku. Aku sadar, jika aku terus berada disisimu itu hanya membuat hatimu semakin terluka." Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Jimin dengan erat, melepaskan semua rasa sakitnya.

"Terimakasih Jimin."

 **FLASHBACK END.**

.

Yoongi menatap lembut peliharaannya yang sedang terduduk disamping tubuhnya, menatap kikuk kearah Yoongi yang sedang menangis sendu. Lalu dengan gemas Yoongi berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjingnya dengan gemas. Menghapus air matanya.

"Terimakasih telah menemaniku selama ini, Suga. Tetapi kau harus berpindah tangan, tentu saja dengan orang yang akan merawatmu dengan baik dan dengan penuh kasih sayang sepertiku."

Yoongi menautkan senyumnya dan mengambil kameranya, lalu mengambil foto si peliharaan manisnya.

.

" _Mianhae_ Suga." Dia sempat melirik kearah anjingnya yang tengah tertidur dibawah kakinya, lalu melanjutkan pengetikan pada laptopnya.

"Aku harus menjualmu." Selesai mengetik Yoongi segera menggendongnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya seseorang membeli anjing peliharaanya. Seseorang bernama Park Jiseok membeli peliharaannya dari situs online dan berjanji untuk bertemu ditaman yang cukup ia kenal, taman dimana ia sering pergi bersama Jimin pada waktu dulu. Dengan berat hati Yoongi menerima ajakan tersebut dan menentukan kapan mereka bertemu.

.

Tepat pada hari yang sudah dijanjikan Yoongi menggendong anjing kesayangannya, cukup sudah Yoongi menangis dan mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Suga. Rasanya sakit setelah ini ia akan hidup sendiri, tetapi itu tidak akan lama. Yoongi sadar dirinya sudah divonis dengan penyakitnya, bahkan sering sekali rasanya tubuh Yoongi mati rasa, kepalanya terasa nyeri hebat, tak dapat bergerak dan seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri taman tersebut dan tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit dadanya terasa ngilu, tapi ia harus bertahan, ini tempat umum dan dia jelas masih memikirkan keadaan Suga yang masih setia digendongannya. Ia teringat saat dimana Jimin pernah memeluk tubuh kecilnya disini dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Jimin berubah, yah kalau diingat kembali. Dulu Jimin laki-laki yang nakal, suka mabuk, merokok dan seringkali bertengkar. Tetapi setelah mengenal Yoongi, dia mulai berubah, Jimin yang tidak mau tahu dengan hidupnya kini mulai peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin sangat menyayangi Yoongi sebagai sahabatnya, begitupun Yoongi tapi rasa sayang yang Yoongi berikan kepada Jimin berbeda dengan rasa sayang Jimin kepadanya. Ia mencintai Jimin dan ingin memilikinya. Kemauan Yoongi hanyalah kasat mata, karena Jimin tidak bisa memenuhi kemauan Yoongi. Perasaannya hanya sahabat dan dia mencintai Jungkook dilubuk hatinya yang dalam, pria dengan gigi kelinci yang manis dan juga manja padanya justru membuatnya jatuh cinta. Pada awalnya Yoongi hanya mengira itu hanya sebatas suka, tetapi Jimin beranjak serius menjadi berpacaran. Yoongi juga masih berfikir bahwa mereka hanya sebatas cinta monyet yang hubungannya tidak lebih dari 3 bulan tetapi bahkan hubungan mereka berjalan 2 tahun bahkan mereka menikah.

 _Tess.._

Air matanya menetes begitu saja, Yoongi merasa dirinya lemah sekali hanya karena memikirkan Jimin rasanya perih sekali. Sekarang ia berdiri dibawah pohon, tempat dia dan Jimin pernah saling menautkan jemarinya. Dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya, tetapi Jimin melepas tautan tangan tersebut, membuat raut wajah Yoongi yang sebelumnya bersemu merah menjadi tersenduh hebat. Dia menyadari Jimin tak mencintainya.

Yoongi berdiri, tubuhnya terasa dingin, kaku dan jelas matanya kembali membengkak, wajah pucatnya kembali.

.

 ** _JIMIN POV_**

Aku tengah berada ditaman, taman dimana dulu aku sering mengunjunginya bersama Yoongi. Untuk mengambil anjing yang adikku beli dengan atas nama penjual Yoongi. Entah itu Yoongi orang yang sama atau bukan, tetapi kurasa tidak mungkin. Yoongi _-hyung_ tidak mungkin mau ketempat dimana ia bisa mengingatnya lagi. Semenjak kejadian 1 tahun lalu, aku tak pernah menemuinya lagi. Aku merindukannya, sungguh. Aku menyesal pernah membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku. Jungkook? Dia tetap menjadi istriku, dia sudah hidup 1 tahun bersamaku dan itu berbeda dengan 3 tahun aku hidup dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Jungkook sangatlah manja dan seperti anak kecil, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang malah terlihat seperti istri nyatanya. Dia akan membangunkanku, menyiapkanku sarapan dan membereskan baju yang kukenakan saat aku memakainya asal-asalan. Mengapa tidak aku mencoba menatapnya dan menaruh perasaanku padanya?

.

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

Dia berjalan dan mencoba menelfon orang yang bernama Yoongi tersebut, dan dia bisa mendengar ada ponsel yang berbunyi didekatnya, tetapi kenapa tidak diangkat? Jimin segera mendekat kearah tersebut dan-

" _Hyung!_ " - Jimin terkaget saat melihat seorang dihadapannya dengan wajah kaku, pucat dan badan yang bergetar hebat sambil merengkuh tubuh anjing mungilnya.

"..." Yoongi tidak bisa berucap, dia terlihat kaku dengan posisi berdirinya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan matanya yang berlinang air mata.

 **Brugh!**

Yoongi terjatuh ketanah matanya masih terbuka dan bisa menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang tidak terlihat jelas. Dengan cepat Jimin menghampirinya dan menggendongnya. Anjingnya? Jelas mengikuti Jimin dari belakang yang tengah panik membawa tubuh Yoongi.

.

.

Disini Jimin sekarang, dirumah sakit dan didepan pintu UGD, menunggu kabar Yoongi. Tak ada hentinya Jimin berdoa dan menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang sedang merawat Yoongi. Sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan Jimin dengan segera berdiri.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah yang cukup acak-acakan dan juga wajah paniknya.

Sang dokter hanya menghela nafasnya, "apa kau keluarganya?"

"Tidak dok, saya hanya sahabatnya. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun selain saya."

"Baiklah, jadi Yoongi- _ssi_ sudah terkena kanker otak ganas stadium akhir. Dan dia divonis kemungkinan akan menutup usianya 1 minggu lagi."

"A-apa?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah _blank_.

"Tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kami bantu selain memberinya perawatan dalam minggu ini dan menyemangatinya." Entahlah ucapan sang dokter membuat dada Jimin terasa sesak dan nyeri.

"-Sementara Yoongi akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Kau boleh mengunjunginya nanti." Lanjut sang dokter.

.

Sudah 2 hari lamanya Yoongi koma dan tidak sadarkan diri, Jimin bahkan rela bertengkar dengan Jungkook, untuk memintanya menjenguk dan merawat Yoongi. Jimin menatap kearah tubuh Yoongi yang mengurus pucat dan masih dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis. Jimin mengelus surai coklatnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu ia menggenggam jemari Yoongi dan menciumnya lama, menghirup aroma khas milik Yoongi yang tak pernah berubah. Andai saja ia tidak meninggalkan Yoongi, andaikan saja dia mau memberikan perasaannya pada Yoongi dan belajar mencintainya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Tiba-tiba saja rasanya Yoongi membalas genggaman itu, Jimin pertama kali tidak percaya akan hal itu, tetapi ketika genggaman itu mengerat Jimin langsung melebarkan matanya. "Yoongi- _hyung_! Kau sadar? Ini aku Park Jimin!"

Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara orang yang masih ada dihatinya membuat dirinya ingin sekali membuka matanya lalu memeluknya, tapi rasanya terlalu sulit. Dia hanya meneteskan air matanya, tubuhnya tak bisa merespon apapun.

"Ji..minh-" ucapnya lirih sangat lirih jika saja Jimin tidak mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir mungil Yoongi yang sudah terlihat pucat mungkin dia tidak bisa mendengar satu katapun.

"Katakan sesuatu _hyung_!" Jimin berucap semangat dan mencium kening orang didepannya.

" _Sarang-hae.."_ Satu ucapan mendarat dari bibir Yoongi, air matanya tak henti-hentinya berhenti dari pelupuk mata yang sudah terpejam dan membengkak. " _Nado saranghae._ Aku menyesal dengan semua ini _hyung_ , mengapa kau tidak mengabariku selama ini? Maafkan aku." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lembut, tetapi tidak ada respon lagi dari Yoongi, tetapi genggaman ditangannya masih mengerat. Yoongi masih ingin sekali menatap Jimin dan berbicara banyak dengannya, tetapi rasanya sudah sulit dan tubuhnya menolak itu semua. Yoongi merasa tersiksa dengan ini, tetapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jimin mendapati Yoongi seperti hari kemarin, tertidur koma, dengan rambutnya yang semakin menipis dan wajah yang memucat. Setiap kali Jimin datang dan menceritakan hari-harinya, bahkan masalah rumah tangganya dengan Jungkook, Yoongi hanya merespon dengan eratan tangannya dan sesekali meneteskan air matanya.

.

 ** _YOONGI POV_**

Desiran halus menyapa permukaan keningku, aku tahu betul bibir tebal yang menyentuhku dengan lembut, Jimin. Aku sangat ingin membuka mataku, tetapi itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku, aku ingin sekali Jimin membaca surat yang pernah kutulis sewaktu kami masa SMA. Dibawah pohon taman yang rindang. Surat pertama yang kutulis untuk cinta pertamaku, Jimin. Apakah Jimin masih mengingat saat dia bersamaku menulis surat itu bersamaan dan menguburnya dikotak perhiasan kecil milik ibu Jimin, Jimin mengambil kotak itu dengan sengaja untuk meletakan suratnya denganku *bandel XD

Yoongi menarik-narik lengan Jimin dengan pelan. "Ada apa _hyung?_ " tanyanya. Aku dengan sekuat tenagaku menarik lengan Jimin memberi isyarat aku ingin menulis sesuatu untuknya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Sebentar _hyung_ , biar aku ambilkan pulpen dan kertas." Jimin dengan cepat mengambil pulpen dan kertas lalu meletakan dijemariku lalu ia mengeratkan jemariku agar aku bisa menulis dengan baik.

"Su..rat..po..hon?" cukup sudah tanganku tidak sanggup menulis lebih panjang, tanganku bergetar hebat dan sekarang.. tanganku mati rasa.

"Astaga aku ingat. Apa maksudmu kau ingin membaca surat yang pernah kita tulis sewaktu SMA dibawah pohon itu, _hyung?_ " Aku jelas tidak bisa menjawabnya lagi, tubuhku rasanya mendingin namun aku terus berteriak 'YA!' didalam hatiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu aku _hyung_." Tidak bisa Jimin, kepalaku sangat terasa sakit yang luar biasa, tubuhku benar-benar dingin, rasanya ini sudah akan berakhir pada detik selanjutnya. Tidak-tidak, aku masih ingin tahu apa isi surat itu aku harus bertahan.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jimin berlari menyusuri taman dan berhenti dibawah pohon rindang tersebut, menggaruknya dengan cepat dan menemukan kotak yang cukup besar masih terkubur disana. Jimin dengan segera mengambilnya dan membawa kotak tersebut ke rumah sakit. Jimin tahu ini akan menjadi permintaan terakhir untuk orang yang amat ia sayangi. Surat ini, surat yang pernah ia tulis bersama saat masa SMA mereka, saat itu mereka saling janji untuk membuka surat itu asal, ketika mereka bersama-sama setuju untuk membukanya, dan ini adalah saatnya.

.

Jimin telah sampai dirumah sakit, "Aku sampai Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku akan membacakan suratku untukmu, jadi bertahanlah." Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi yang semakin memucat dan dingin. Jimin dengan suara yang cukup lantang menyamankan posisinya untuk membaca suratnya.

"Untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ tercinta..

Bukankah aku telah berbual banyak padamu? Bukankah aku banyak merugikan dan merepotkanmu? Mengapa kau terus mau bersamaku? Aku tidak akan banyak menuliskan surat ini. Aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kau telah banyak mengubahku. Aku berhutang banyak denganmu, kau sahabat terbaikku. Semoga kau dan aku bisa terus bersama sampai akhir mata. _Saranghae. –Park Jimin"_. Yoongi sempat terdiam kaku dan tidak merespon apapun, ia tengah sibuk mencerna kata-kata Jimin sambil menahan sakitnya, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan semua itu.

"Maaf, suratku tidak mengharukan- hehe." Jimin terkekeh pelan dan terdengar oleh Yoongi, napas Yoongi tercekat, tiba-tiba nafasnya terasa berat.

" _H-hyung?_ " Jimin merasa perubahan pada Yoongi yang tiba-tiba terlihat semakin kaku, denyut jantungnya pun merendah. Jimin tersadar, sepertinya Yoongi tengah menahan rasa sakitnya. Lalu Jimin menggenggam jemari halus Yoongi yang sudah dingin dan mengecup dahi dan kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Sekarang, kau boleh pergi _hyung_. Aku tahu kamu sangat lelah menahan ini. Terimakasih untuk segala apapun yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku merasa bodoh, menyesal karena tidak menaruh perasaan sedikitpun padamu. Maafkan aku _hyung_ , _saranghae_." Yoongi masih menahan nafasnya, air matanya mengalir tak terkendali.

" _Sa-rang.."_ Yoongi masih memaksakan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, tetapi sudah berat, terlalu berat. Ia harus pergi. Ini sudah waktunya.

Jimin tersenyum, air matanya terjatuh dipipi Yoongi, ia mengecup halus pipi pucat Yoongi. " _Nado Saranghae."_

.

Desiran memori terus terbayang dikepala Jimin disaat dirinya tengah berdiri dibalkon apartemennya, menatap setiap sudut ruangannya yang selalu menyisahkan memori indahnya dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

 ** _"Ah- hyung terlalu lemah baik aslinya maupun saat bermain game!" ucap Jimin menertawai Yoongi yang kalah saat mereka bermain playstation bersama. "Yak! Jaga ucapanmu bocah!" Yoongi menjitak kepala Jimin yang berakhir saling mencekek riah._**

Jimin tersenyum menatap televisi dan masih dengan lengkapnya playstation tua itu diruang tamu apartemennya.

.

 ** _"Jimin! Cepat bangun atau-" Belum selesai Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jimin telah lebih dahulu mendahului memeluknya diranjang, merengkuh tubuh orang yang berada disampingnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidangnya._**

Jimin tersenyum menatap kearah ranjang tiba-tiba bayangannya bersama dengan Yoongi muncul disana pada saat mereka bersama. Jimin terduduk disisi ranjang mencoba menahan semua jeritan rindu dan penyesalan pada hatinya. Ia mulai membuka tasnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang belum ia baca pada saat ia mengambilnya ditaman dan hanya surat miliknya sajalah yang ia baca.

 ** _"To Park Jimin- paboya!_**

 ** _Yak! Aku sangat kesal padamu yang tiap kali meledekiku dengan kata pendek dan lucu, aku kesal padamu yang tiap kali membuat rona merah dipipiku menjalar keseluruh wajahku dan aku kesal denganmu yang selalu dekat-dekat denganku! Tapi.. aku menyukai hal itu, aku menyukai dirimu yang terus menganggapku kecil dan lucu, aku menyukai dirimu yang terus membuat semua rona merah dipipiku menjalar. Dan aku menyukai dirimu yang dengan bodohnya mau dekat-dekat denganku, mau menerima kekuranganku, mau menjadi sahabat seorang yang dianggap orang lain aneh dan galak. Bolehkah aku jujur? Aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari suka, oke kau bisa mengganti kata-kata 'menyukai' diatas dengan kata-kata 'mencintai'. Aku mencintaimu, aku pernah berfikir dan mengkhayal, seperti apa pesta pernikahan kita? Seberapa romantisnya kita? Seharmonis apa hubungan kita? Dan.. seperti apa kejutan tiap tahunnya saat merayakan hari perayaan hubungan kita? Astaga apa aku berkhayal terlalu jauh? Ahaha entahlah. Jimin, aku hanya memiliki satu keinginan yang cukup besar dan mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi, yaitu.. mari bersama dan saling mencintai sampai salah satu dari kita akan lebih dulu menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas diakhir kisah kita. Lalu kita bertemu lagi dilain tempat, lalu menyusun kembali kisah kita yang tidak pernah ada kata 'akhir'. Ahaha apa aku sedang menyatakan cintaku? Saranghae pabo! –Min Yoongi!"_**

 ** _._**

Jimin tersenyum menatap kearah surat tersebut, melipatnya dengan rapih lalu mengecupnya. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras. Jimin memang sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan seorang seperti Yoongi, orang yang selalu mau mengisi hari-harinya, mencintainya dengan tulus, merubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik, sabar menantinya bahkan sampai akhir menutup usianya. Tetapi semua telah terjadi, ia telah memilih Jungkook untuk menjadi sandingan mempelainya, Jimin juga mencintai Jungkook dari dalam hatinya, setelah ini mungkin Jimin akan mengubur surat mereka lagi dibawah pohon taman tersebut dan kembali dengan istrinya yang setelah ini mungkin akan memeluknya dengan sayang dan mengucapkan maaf padanya. Jungkook sudah pasti akan memaafkannya dan menangis dipelukannya, terlebih dia menangis terisak saat Yoongi meninggal. Jimin berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menemukan bingkai foto pada mejanya.

"Selamat tinggal, sampai berjumpa Yoongi _-hyung_." Jimin berdiri, mengusap air matanya dan memeluk bingkai fotonya bersama dengan Yoongi. Lalu meletakannya dikardus dan mengangkatnya, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nb:

Yoongi-ahh~ I LUP YU *theYoongitrashitsme.

.

Yah ga ngefeel ya?

Maaf sekali kalo ga dapet feelnya.

Fan lagi jatuh hati banget sama ff angst & hurt gatau kenapa :')

Terlebih akhir-akhir ini fan nntn drakor yang sad-end jadi gini deh.

Oneshoot tapi panjang buanget dah :o

Dan..

Fan udah bawain ff First Love. Tapi cukup mengecewakan juga, kayanya dikit peminatnya, mungkin ga seru ya? Apa fan hapus aja?

Udah deh sekian.

Last, dont forget to leave your review, oke? :p


End file.
